Chris Rager
Christopher "Chris" Rager (born July 5, 1973) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Arlong in One Piece, Hercule in Dragon Ball and Zampano in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *DEATH BATTLE! (2017) - McGruff the Crime Dog (ep83) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Gatto (Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Pine (Announced) *Absolute Duo (2015) - Grave Phantom (ep10) *Ace Attorney (2018) - Will Powers *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Captain Ison Ho (ep4; Announced) *All Out!! (2017) - Kurayama Takeya *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Gustavo *Baki the Grappler (2005-2007) - Reagan (ep26), Yuri Chakovsky, Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Tadaaki Endo *Black Cat (2007) - Gyanza Rujike (ep9) *Blood-C (2013) - Additional Voices *Blue Gender (2002) - Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Shimodaira (ep5), Additional Voices *Case Closed - Burt Bledsoe, Loan Shark (ep59), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Ann Zenpo (ep5), Additional Voices *Chronos Ruler (2017) - Horologue (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Yamada, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Barba *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Barba (ep13) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Gordon, Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - The Great Gozu (Announced) *Darker than Black (2009) - Kirk Lindsay *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball - Bacterian, Major Metallitron (ep36), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT (2005) - Mr. Satan/Hercule, King Yemma, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z (2001-2003) - Mr. Satan/Hercule, Gorilla (ep270), Goz, Gramps (ep253), Guppy (ep288), King Yemma, Papoy (ep207), Southern Supreme Kai (ep277), Tie Guy, Toothless Guy (ep243) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - King Yemma, Mr. Satan, Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Mordred (ep12), Additional Voices *ēlDLIVE (2017) - Riggs (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail - Aria, Gutman Kubrick *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2005) - Halling (ep9), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Zampano *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Gaspard Montes (ep14) *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Bombay *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Dragguildy, Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Gorihara (ep9) *Gosick (2017) - The Knight (ep18; Announced) *Hand Shakers (2017) - God (Announced) *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Matsuyama *Hero Tales (2011) - Kocho *High School DxD (2013) - Miltan *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Stanley (ep7; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Mokoena *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Mokoena, Additional Voices *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Top *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Tekkimaru (ep16), Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Shinnosuke Tsuji *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Olaf, Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Maria the Virgin Witch (2015) - Galfa (Announced) *Mikagura School Suite (2015) - Kyoma Kuzuryu (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Junichi Ohmori *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Arlong (ep387), Brindo, Brocca (ep470), Campacino, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Minge-atron (ep7A) *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Pipimi (ep7B) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Kaisar Lidfard *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005) - Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2010) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Stolas, Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Hyouma Funaki (ep3) *Shiki (2012) - Atsushi Ookawa *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Zenjuro Okuma, Additional Voices *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Dagger (Announced) *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Theodore (ep1) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Ebisuno (ep4), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Guda *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Hotokeda *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Grinpatch *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Nihongou (Announced) *We Without Wings (2013) - LR2001 *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Kibano, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Zampano 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku (2001) - Shugesh *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo (2005) - Chief *Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom (2003) - President *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins (2005) - Cheif *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - Sergeant Metallic *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (2003) - Major Metallitron *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (2005) - Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) - Hercule, King Yemma *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (2001) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (2003) - Android#14 *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (2002) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (2006) - Kishime *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Kio *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Kyouhei Mizoguchi *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Ibachi *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive (2005) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Ma, Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Michele Manfredi *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Ibachi, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Daylight's End (2016) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Rendain *BloodRayne (2002) - Additional Voices *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Mister Torgue *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Crank the Goliath, Gettle, Goliath, Gruff Dude, Mister Torgue, Sir Mash *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Goliath, Mister Torgue, Porta Pooper 5K, Service Bot WMS, Warden *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Nanoc, Winklemeyer's Orderly *RoadKill (2003) - Comedic Improv Voices, Additional Voices *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Additional Voices *Smite (2012-2015) - Bacchus, Life's a Beach Geb, Sand Guardian, Soldier of Fortune Ares *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *Tribes: Ascend (2012) - Soldiers 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Bacterian, Giran *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Metallitron, RR Army Small Soldier *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Hercule *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Android#14, Hercule *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Metallitron, Undead *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Hercule *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Gokule, Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Frieza Soldier 2, Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Hercule, King Yemma *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - King Yemma, Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - King Yemma *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Hercule, King Yemma *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Hercule *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Genz Bresslau *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Arlong Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (155) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (141) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2020. Category:American Voice Actors